


【AWM】祁醉吃醋

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 单向玻璃会议室蒙眼惩罚play





	【AWM】祁醉吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> 修了一下 要是还有错别字 就当我是个瞎子吧  
> 私设：于炀有个漂亮妹子发小【用来给祁醉吃醋的炮灰】

又是一年世界邀请赛结束，HOG卫冕世界冠军捧回了金锅。三个月的时间全队每天保持超过十四个小时的训练，一天没休息。比赛结束回国贺小旭和赖华准备让大家好好休息一下，就直接给了三天假期。  
于炀这三个月除了每天高强度训练以外还有自己给自己的加训。虽然之前跟祁醉商量好一周做三次，但是祁醉心疼于炀每周能做个一次就算是当周福利了。  
集训的这三个月祁醉觉得自己都快憋成和尚了，心心念念等着回国把于炀抱在怀里不眠不休地大战三百回合，结果，回国第二天祁醉得到了噩耗。  
“那个...队长我发小来上海了让我陪她玩两天...”于炀踌躇着跟祁醉打着商量。  
“发小？你还有发小？”祁醉很疑惑，于炀的过去队里的人都知道的差不多，因为过于压抑，怕提起来于炀不舒服所以大家能不提就不提，于炀自己也从来不提，所以于炀跟祁醉在一起两年了，祁醉并不知道于炀还有个发小。  
“嗯....算是吧，离开家之后认识的，跟我一起在网吧打工的，后来一段时间也一直陪着我打比赛的，火焰杯之后她家里出了点事才一直没联系，我以为再也联系不到了，没想到这次打比赛之前她竟然找到我了，当时就说好我回国以后她要来上海玩的。”于炀说着眼神里还有点小兴奋，眼睛里都闪着光。  
祁醉一听，出国之前就商量好了？？？竟然不跟他说，学会先斩后奏了？？？  
祁醉这就是冤枉于炀了，比赛之前于炀每天除了训练就是复盘，那天小曼跟他说好之后于炀转过头就开始复盘当天的练习赛了，把这件事给忘到脑后去了。  
回国的当天晚上才收到了小曼的微信说今天要来找他，于炀想起来还有这件事。  
“就陪她玩两天，后天就能陪你了。”于炀怕祁醉不开心不等祁醉说话，又补上一句，表示自己会陪他。  
可是祁醉哪里是这么好打发的，三天的大餐突然变成一天了，计划得好好的，满心的黄色泡泡一下破了三分之二，祁醉心里那叫一个怨愤，但是又不能不让于炀去，毕竟是于炀从前的好友。  
“那~于队，你少陪了我两天，是不是要补偿一下啊。”祁醉弯下腰在于炀耳边流氓地求补偿。  
于炀知道祁醉的意思，这段时间因为比赛他跟祁醉的确是很少有私下的交流，他也知道祁醉是心疼他太累了，所以做的很少。  
“嗯....怎么补偿...都可以...都听你的。”于炀耳朵全红了，低着头诺诺地回答祁醉。  
祁醉得到了安抚，轻轻在于炀耳尖上亲了一口：“小哥哥，记得自己说的话哟，都听老公的，是吧。”  
“嗯....”于炀害羞的点头。  
安抚好祁醉于炀就出门了，然后就再没跟祁醉联系。  
一个基地的宅男单身汉，就出去嗨了一天，假期第二天就全员回基地混吃等死打游戏了。  
祁醉作为大老板，假期也没那么清闲，战队又拿了冠军，各方面的事都要他来办，要紧的事都处理得差不多了，假期的第二天也已经快要过去了。  
祁醉一看手机，于炀还没跟他联系，从昨天下午走到现在一直没联系！昨天晚上于炀回来的很晚，今天早上又走得很早，根本没打上照面。  
祁醉坐在训练室里黑着脸练枪。  
正在吃晚饭的卜那那和老凯一点声音都不敢出，有点后悔为什么没像辛巴一样回家一趟。  
这炀神不在祁醉这怨气满满的低气压，受不住啊受不住。  
二人努力用意识交流。  
卜那那：这炀神是去哪嗨了？？？把老畜生一个人扔基地，回来怕是下不来床了吧。  
老凯：不会是会小情儿去了吧？！坐等祁队爆发。  
这边老凯和卜那那意识流交谈，祁醉那边已经在鱼塘局杀了二十几个人，脸色更黑了。  
这时祁醉手机一震，祁醉马上拿下耳机，一看果然是于炀的微信。  
Youth ：队长，我能带她来基地参观么？小曼说晚上要走了，想参观一下咱们基地。  
祁醉看了微信，脸直接黑爆堪比包青天，但是非训练时期战队队长带一两个朋友参观又没办法拒绝。  
Drunk ：嗯，行。  
祁醉憋着一口气多一个字都不想说，卜那那和老凯觉得空气中弥漫着一股浓郁的酸气。  
没一会于炀带着一个娇小可爱的漂亮妹子回了基地，基地常年除了保洁大妈就没有雌性生物，这一下来了个小家碧玉卜那那和老凯眼睛都快瞪出来了。  
“这是我们训练室，每天就在这训练，这是我队长祁醉，那是老凯和卜那那。”于炀带着妹子站在训练室门口给小曼介绍着队员，“还有一个队员叫辛巴，这两天回家了不在基地。”  
妹子眼睛一直没离开于炀，于炀对妹子也没有那么冷淡，眼中带着亲切温暖的笑容，明眼人都能看出来，妹子喜欢于炀，崇拜于炀，是典型的迷妹。  
听于炀介绍完了妹子微微点头纤细嫩白的手臂轻轻跨上于炀的胳膊：“你们好，我叫张小曼，是小炀的好朋友。”脸上挂着灿烂得体的笑容，妹子之光一下子就照亮了整个训练室，晃得老凯和卜那那睁不开眼。  
老凯心里想：！！！！！！炀神竟然让别人碰他了！！！不过妹子好好看啊....不对，祁队这阴天一整天了，这会怕是要爆发了吧...啊...妹子好好看...  
卜那那心里想：妹子好漂亮啊...声音好软啊...炀神还是牛逼啊，这么高质量的妹子都敢往老畜生面前领？  
“好！好！好！你好！”卜那那和老凯已经进入了迷弟状态，多久没这么近距离的见过妹子了！！恨不得扑上去跟妹子零距离聊天。  
而这边祁醉已经临近爆发点，这么熟？自己的童养媳这就让人跨上了？这都领回家了？？？  
“drunk看起来比电视上帅多了，小炀这两天总跟我提起你，谢谢你这两年对小炀的照顾。”张小曼并没有注意到祁醉的脸色，这边继续跟祁醉套着近乎。  
祁醉站起来不冷不热的回了一句：“嗯，不谢，作为男朋友应该的。”祁醉眼神幽暗地瞄了一眼妹子不欲多说，宣誓完主权抬腿就准备往外走，走到于炀身边的时候：“等会来会议室训话。”然后头也不回的走了。  
“他今天打单排不大顺，心情不好，小曼不要介意啊~来~这边坐。”老凯出面圆场睁着眼说瞎话。  
“不坐了，不坐了，九点半的飞机，这就要去机场了。”小曼笑着拒绝了。  
“这...就走了啊...没事,下次再来玩。”卜那那遗憾。  
“嗯，下次我再来看小炀的时候一起吃饭吧。”  
张小曼跟卜那那和老凯道过别被于炀送走了。  
于炀回头跟卜那那和老凯说：“跟队长说一声我把小曼送上出租就去找他。”卜那那和老凯表面点头，心里不约而同地想：这时候我们哪敢去找祁神啊，炀神你是有多迟钝啊，这祁醉都要杀人了，你没看出来么？？？  
祁醉一个人站在会议室窗口，咬牙切齿得看着于炀把妹子送上了出租车，车都开走了于炀还在挥着手。于炀嘴角挂着笑，觉得家乡还有个朋友还来看他，真好。完全不知道会议室里的祁醉已经自己默默喝了一个醋厂的醋快要爆炸了。于炀迈着轻快的步伐准备去会议室找祁醉好好说说这开心的两天。  
于炀上了二楼，推门进了会议室，还没看清人就被祁醉压到了墙上，祁醉眼中暗潮汹涌像是有什么要爆发了，看着于炀一脸迷惑的样子根本不作他想，对着那肖想已久的嘴唇就吻了上去。  
带着惩罚意义的吻，逐渐夺走了于炀平稳的呼吸，于炀被吻得受不住，唇间泄出求饶的呻吟，祁醉并不理会，像是要把于炀拆吃入腹一般，狠狠地吻着，直吻到于炀要站不住了，酥麻的感觉逐渐从口腔蔓延到全身，于炀有点腿软，贴着会议室的落地玻璃要往下滑。  
会议室是年前新装修的，双层落地单向玻璃墙，隔音效果极好，外面看不见里面，在里面开会的人却能看见走廊里的情况，以防有人图谋不轨偷听会议。  
于炀被亲得靠着玻璃，眼里带着水光，脑子有点发蒙没反应过来祁醉为什么突然扑过来，这样亲他，难道真的是最近欲求不满？  
祁醉恶狠狠地看着于炀开始准备清算：“两天都不理我，还带了个妹子回来？她叫你什么？嗯？”  
于炀自知理亏，这两天玩得嗨了，许久不见的老友有很多话说一时间忽略了祁醉，于炀不敢直视祁醉带着控诉的眼睛，偏过头小声辩解道：“小...小炀...以前就这么叫的...”  
“这么亲密的发小，青梅竹马了是吧！”祁醉用手指抬起于炀的下巴，恶狠狠地说。  
“没...没亲密...我和小曼不是...不是那种关系...”于炀企图解释，但话说出来对祁醉来说无异于火上浇油。  
祁醉不想再听于炀废话，粗暴地把于炀抱起来扔到会议桌上：“三天不管上房揭瓦了，还敢不理我？还让别人跨你胳膊？嗯？于队，以前怎么没发现你这么平易近人呢？我很生气，后果很严重。我不宣誓一下主权，你这就要上天了啊。”祁醉一边说一边解开了于炀的皮带，抽出皮带拿在手上。  
于炀没见过这样的祁醉，有点懵，还没反应过来就已经被祁醉抓起双手，用皮带把两只手绑到了一起。  
“两天都不见我，是不想见我？那现在也别见了。”祁醉一边说着一边从于炀口袋里掏出来于炀平时擦手的手帕，蒙上了于炀的眼睛。  
于炀想挣扎，也想解释，奈何双手被绑到了一起，没办法阻止祁醉，微微向后躲着，微微摇头语气中带着委屈继续辩解：“没...没...不想见你。我怎么会不想见你呢...”  
把于炀的眼睛蒙好，祁醉看着于炀局促地解释，阴霾的心情稍稍得到了缓解，但看着于炀被他绑好的任他为所欲为的样子又不想就此放手。  
祁醉分开于炀的双腿，把自己卡在于炀腿间，凑到于炀耳边痞里痞气地说：“想见我?真想见我两天都不理我？于队，你这言行不一啊。说好要补偿我的，现在不算数了？”  
于炀看不见，听着祁醉在耳边低沉性感的声音，耳朵又酥又麻，腿间的那根瞬间就硬了，脸也红了起来，低低的说：“算数...说好的...都听你的...”于炀已经放弃挣扎准备任由祁醉为所欲为，好好补偿一下他的队长。  
祁醉听了会心一笑，继续说道：“既然如此，那就告诉我，你认我处置。”  
于炀微微偏开头想躲开耳边温热的气流：“我...任你处置。”  
“我是谁呀？”祁醉继续问。  
“你...你是老公...”于炀知道此时此刻祁醉想听到什么称呼，以前都叫过不知道多少次了，现在叫出来虽然已经没有那么的羞耻了，但还是不那么顺畅。  
“那连起来说给老公听。”  
“我...我任...任老公处置。”于炀羞得不行。  
祁醉满意了，看着眼前的大餐舔了一下嘴唇准备开吃。  
祁醉轻轻把于炀被皮带捆起的双手举过头顶，把于炀压在了会议桌上。熟练地撩起T恤咬住了于炀胸前的一点，右手轻轻拨弄着另一点，左手顺着腰线伸向于炀身下，直接把于炀的裤子脱了，握住了于炀胯间早已兴奋的性器。  
于炀被蒙着眼睛看不见眼前就要发生的事，触觉和听觉随之更灵敏了，这种感觉让于炀莫名的羞耻。听着祁醉舔弄自己的声音，感受着祁醉的手在自己的性器上撸动，于炀感觉自己的身体今天格外的敏感，胸前和身下的快感一点点聚集，于炀不知是太舒服了想祁醉快点，还是想逃离羞耻的现状，不停扭动着上身，不自觉地张开双唇发出羞耻的喘息声，但一想到这里是会议室，于炀就只能咬着嘴唇，发出闷闷的嗯嗯声：“嗯...嗯...”  
祁醉卖力地啃咬着于炀的乳头，偶尔用犬齿轻轻研磨，胸前那一点又酥又麻，偶尔轻微的疼痛反而让于炀更加兴奋，近期都没怎么亲近，于炀也很想祁醉，熟练地上下夹击让他很快就射了出来。  
“于队，今天很快么。”祁醉调笑着，就这手上的精液向于炀身后许久未用的小穴探去，慢慢伸进一根手指，轻轻探向小穴深处慢慢扩张着。  
于炀还在高潮的余韵中，身体敏感的不行，被突然入侵的手指打了个措手不及，小穴本能地收缩着，像是在邀请，圆润的指尖时不时划过内壁敏感的那一点，情深欲热，点点快感越发密集地向于炀袭来，于炀的腰不自觉地扭动着，唇间泄出已经控制不住的呻吟：“啊...不...哈啊...”  
“只是手指就这么舒服么？”祁醉坏心眼地又插入了两根手指在于炀体内探寻着用力在敏感点戳了两下，凑到于炀耳边轻声调戏，温热的气息扑在于炀早已红透的耳廓上。  
说完不等于炀回答就咬上了于炀敏感的耳垂，一边舔舐一边轻咬，身上从里到外的敏感点都在祁醉的掌控中，视觉被剥夺的于炀身体更加敏感，根本受不住祁醉这样玩弄，刚刚射过的性器很快又精神了，四面八方的快感把于炀包围，理智逐渐远去，呻吟声越发的不受控制：“啊...唔...啊....”  
“小哥哥可要挺住啊，今天可没那么容易放过你。”祁醉一边说一边活动了一下被温热包围的三根手指，在敏感的前列腺轻轻研磨着，频率也越来越快，同时另一只手不遗余力地逗弄着于炀的乳头，感受着指尖的小豆渐渐变硬又变软。  
刚刚高潮过的身体原本就敏感得不行，再加上被祁醉这样上下夹击，于炀羞耻地感觉到自己又快要射了，来不及惊讶于自己身体的敏感于炀就被体内渐渐聚集起的情欲刺激得忍不住想求饶:“不...哈啊...啊...慢....嗯...要到...嗯...啊...”  
快感包围下的于炀大脑早已控制不了自己，口中根本说不出一句完整的话，体内的快感越来越快地聚集到下腹，眼看又要到高潮了，祁醉却突然放慢了手指的速度，三根手指慢慢屈伸不紧不慢的在敏感点研磨着，就是不让于炀痛快地射出来。  
“小哥哥，老公的手指艹的你舒服吗？”祁醉流氓地逼着于炀说淫话。  
于炀体内的快感无处安放，在四肢百骸胡乱撞击，就是找不到释放的出口，敏感点不停地被祁醉无情的玩弄，快感越来越多，就是没有那临门一脚，找不到那宣泄的出口。  
于炀被体内的情欲折磨，根本没有拒绝的权力，也没有拒绝的能力，嗓音中不知不觉已经带着哭腔：“舒...舒服...嗯...求..老...公...让我...射...”  
“那你就说，老公的手指艹得你好舒服，我就让你射好不好？”祁醉今天跟本不打算轻易放过于炀,手指不停，在敏感点轻轻摩擦，对于炀来说无异于隔靴搔痒。  
“嗯...哈啊...老公..的手指...嗯...艹得我..嗯...好..嗯..好..舒服...”  
于炀被祁醉欺负得快哭了，黑暗中有什么都看不见，手被束缚在头顶，防抗不得，只能带着哭腔乖乖地说出祁醉想听的话。刚说完，祁醉在小穴里的手指突然不再温顺，用力地戳着敏感点，一下接一下，力道十足。  
体内的快感瞬间像是找到了出口纷纷向下腹袭来，又顺着尾椎冲向大脑，瞬间爆发，于炀大声叫着射了出来：“啊...啊....啊...”  
见于炀射了祁醉手指却没有停，依然用力地在那不断抽搐的小穴里耕耘着，于炀的小穴因为高潮不断收缩着，紧紧地夹着祁醉的手指，这次没有高潮的余温，有的是持续不断的快感，如同电流一般，一波接一波得沿着脊椎向上刺激着于炀：“不...停...受不...受不了了....嗯...停...不要..嗯...不要了...”  
于炀身体轻轻颤抖着，被困住的双手想要阻挡在体内肆虐的手指却因为看不见而不得其法，持续不断地高潮让于炀流出了生理性的泪水，沾湿了手帕。于炀不断摇头，扭动着身体，想要摆脱这磨人的快感但却事与愿违。  
见于炀凌虐感十足的躺在桌子上被自己弄得哭了出来，祁醉不再犹豫，脱了裤子掏出自己早就坚硬如铁略带狰狞的性器，抽出自己的手指，换上早就嗷嗷待哺的性器准备冲进肖想已久的小穴。  
于炀眼睛被蒙住，只能看到模糊的影子，以为祁醉终于停了，摊在桌子上大口喘气，双腿还在微微颤抖着，以为自己可以缓一会，却没想到小穴一下就被祁醉的性器填满了。充分的润滑让祁醉毫无阻力的直捣黄龙，直接进入到了最深处，于炀此时已经连叫都叫不出来了，瞬间的刺激让于炀不自觉地挺起上身，仰着头亮出完美线条的颈线，嘴唇微张一点声音都发不出来。  
“宝贝儿，舒服得叫不出来了么？”祁醉的性器瞬间被温暖紧致的小穴包裹，舒服得长舒了口气，却没忘哑着嗓子继续调戏于炀。  
“没...嗯...”于炀好不容易缓过神来，艰难地从唇间挤出两个字。  
“哦？还是不舒服？那老公让你舒服！”说话间祁醉把于炀从桌子上抱起来，拖着于炀的屁股让于炀挂在自己身上，轻轻松松毫不费力。  
于炀一瞬间腾空，眼睛又看不见，手还被皮带绑着，只能让自己的身体努力向前靠在祁醉胸膛上，不知是紧张还是因为体内的性器进入到了小穴更深处，于炀浑身都微微颤抖，用绑着的双手紧紧抓着祁醉胸前的衣服。  
“宝贝儿，准备好了么？我要开始动了~”祁醉不等于炀回答，自顾自的慢慢动胯。  
于炀一听祁醉还要动略有挣扎，来不及反应就被祁醉向上顶了起来，并不常用的体位，加上很久没做了，祁醉动的很快，于炀感觉自己被顶得一上一下快要飞起来了，小穴被性器撑得漫漫的，体内的敏感点不断被摩擦，尚未褪去的快感又席卷而来。  
强烈的快感刺激得于炀什么都顾不得了，大声呻吟出来：“啊...啊...慢...嗯...慢啊！啊....”  
“慢不下来了。”祁醉略带喘息地说。  
于炀仰着头，眼睛上的手帕不知何时被上下顶的掉了下来，挂在脖子上，露出于炀噙满泪水的眼睛，祁醉爱的不行凑过去吻住了于炀不断泄出呻吟的嘴唇。  
于炀好不容易恢复视觉，还未看清什么就被祁醉吻住了，于炀吃力地回应着，舌头不断不卷起，吮吸。一吻结束了以后，于炀已经有点晕了，努力把被捆着的双手挂上祁醉的脖子，等快要高潮的时候于炀已经没力气了，手指用力抓着祁醉的后背的衣服头抵在祁醉的肩膀上，低低的呻吟，高潮的时候于炀都没反应过来，自己的精液就射在脸上了，于炀更不敢抬头了。  
祁醉的持久力依然惊人，依然在于炀体内慢慢顶动着，转过身面对着玻璃，放下于炀软软挂在自己腰上的腿，扶着于炀让他勉强站稳：“宝贝儿，抬起头让老公看看。”  
于炀腿软的不行，头还抵在祁醉肩膀上羞得不敢抬头，祁醉见状，把于炀的胳膊从自己脖子上放下来，扳着于炀的肩膀强迫于炀抬头，看见于炀脸上挂着精液和泪水，眼神躲闪，微微抿唇的样子祁醉感觉此生无憾了。  
祁醉凑上前，用舌尖轻轻舔了一下于炀脸上的精液。  
“宝贝儿，味道不错啊。”  
于炀一听脸更红了，高潮余韵逐渐过去，于炀回过神发现祁醉竟然舔了自己脸上的精液，羞耻地恨不得钻进地缝里嗫嚅着说：“你...怎么..舔了呢...”  
于炀羞耻的样子让祁醉再次兽性大发，不回答于炀的话，把于炀扳过身子背对自己，压在了会议室的玻璃上。  
“还...还要？”于炀一惊。  
“小哥哥，你老公还没射呢，怎么能说还要呢。”祁醉说着又冲进了于炀的小穴。  
酥麻的感觉再次席卷了于炀全身，手撑在玻璃墙上仰着头叫了出来：“啊...啊...不....”  
“老公还没开始动呢，就说不要了？宝贝儿，你这样可不行啊。”祁醉一边说着一边动了起来。  
见于炀被顶的腿软，要站不住了祁醉把于炀手腕上的皮带解开了，把于炀的双手抓在自己身侧，只让于炀只能脸贴着玻璃墙，于炀脸上的精液蹭在玻璃上留下点点水渍。  
祁醉看着贴在玻璃上眼神迷乱的于炀正要加速，就看见玻璃外卜那那和老凯从楼上下来奔着会议室过来了。  
卜那那：“小队长和祁队在会议室训话好久了吧，要不要去看看？”用手推了一下门，发现会议室的门竟然锁了，就用两只手挡在眼睛旁边，贴在玻璃上向会议室里看去。  
于炀贴在玻璃上看着卜那那近在咫尺的脸，死死咬着嘴唇，不让自己呻吟出声，又怕卜那那真的看到什么，紧张的小穴又缩紧了几分。  
祁醉深知会议室的玻璃单向性有多好，根本不怕卜那那会看见什么，感觉到于炀小穴又缩紧了，坏心眼地加快频率顶动着身前的人。  
于炀又紧张又羞耻，感觉身体更敏感了，体内的快感还一波又一波不停地刺激着他，死死咬着的嘴唇里控制不住地不断泄出带着哭腔的闷哼：“嗯...嗯....”  
老凯见卜那那趴在玻璃上恨铁不成钢的把卜那那拉起来：“老畜生指不定在会议室里对炀神做什么呢，你在这趴着看回头训练不怕炀神给你一梭子啊。”一边说一边拉着卜那那下楼吃夜宵去了。  
见老凯二人下楼了于炀终于放松下来，全身心地感受着祁醉带给他的快感。  
“宝贝儿，被人观摩了是不是更敏感了？嗯？”祁醉用力在于炀体内抽插着，一次又一次，整根抽出又用力挺进。  
于炀现在的身体哪里受得住祁醉这样顶弄，于炀知道自己今天难逃一劫，只求祁醉能快点放过他，不住地带着哭腔求饶：“没...不...不要...不要了...”  
祁醉并不听他的，依旧用力在于炀体内横冲直撞，用力抓住于炀的双手向自己拉，让于炀的脸离开玻璃。  
于炀的身体已经软得站不住了，全靠祁醉拉着，才能勉强站住，双腿不停颤抖。  
在于炀再一次达到高潮的时候，祁醉也在于炀体内射了出来，感受到滚烫的精液打在敏感的肠壁上把于炀又上了一次小高潮。  
于炀已经被祁醉做得神智不清了满脸都是精液和泪水，哭着摇头求饶：“不..不要了...老公不要了...”  
祁醉见于炀实在是站不出了就把于炀抱起来放在椅子上，但并没有放过于炀的打算，把于炀的双腿放在椅子把手上，自己扶着椅子，再次冲进于炀的身体。  
持续不断的快感包围着于炀，只有摊在椅子上呻吟求饶的份：“啊...老公...不要了...不要了...”  
祁醉看着于炀可怜兮兮求饶的样子，更兴奋了，于炀感觉体内的性器又涨大了一圈。哭着摇头却说不出话，用软踏踏的手臂抵着祁醉的跨企图阻止祁醉，但是于事无补。  
“小哥哥不乖啊。”说着抓着于炀的手放在嘴里舔弄，同时加快了跨部顶动的频率。  
“说，这次错了没？”祁醉感觉时机成熟，开始兴师问罪。  
“嗯...哈啊...错..错了...唔...老公...不要了”于炀神志不清的顺着祁醉的话说。  
“以后还敢不敢让别人挎着你了？”  
“不...不...啊..啊...不敢了...”于炀哭了出来。  
“还敢不敢不理我了？”  
“不...不...啊..啊..啊...不敢了...再也不敢了...呜呜...老公饶了我吧...再也...再也不敢了...”  
“嗯~真乖~老公这就给你奖励~”祁醉满意了，慢慢加快了频率，在于炀不断痉挛抽搐的小穴里驰骋。  
做到最后于炀已经摊在椅子上一点力气都没有了，快感刺激着全身都微微颤抖，祁醉已经在他身体里射了两次，但还是没有停下的意思，于炀已经射不出来了，性器却还在颤巍巍的挺立着。  
“老公...啊...老公...不行了...放过...我吧...射不出来...嗯...啊...”于炀用仅存的力气哭着求饶。  
祁醉感觉自己做得差不多了，决定放过他可怜的童养媳开始做最后的冲刺。  
在于炀身体里最后一次射出来的时候，于炀已经快失去意识了，可怜的性器微微颤动着喷出稀薄的液体，上身T恤已经皱得不行，双腿挂在椅子把手上，脚趾微微蜷缩着。  
祁醉看着摊在椅子上的于炀，感觉于炀多几个发小也不是什么坏事。  
那之后，于炀在双排训练赛连着狙了四次卜那那。并且在于炀的要求下一段时间内的队内会议都是在训练室进行的。


End file.
